Recuerdos atrapados
by Arizza
Summary: Un pequeño deseo... era un deseo inocente ¿realmente lo era? Bella comprueba que no es bueno desear ciertas cosas. Edward ¿qué hará para remediarlo? // Ffic para el concurso de Yuliss


**Disclaimer:** Bien, por mas que quiera no es mío nada más que la alucinación que me llevó a jugar con la historia de Stephanie Meyer.

.

_Dedicado para mi amiga Yuliss_

_._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Recuerdos atrapados**

**.**

**.**

¿Qué hacía aquí? Aún no lo sabía, pero sabía cómo había llegado hasta aquí. Me encontraba en Alicante, de viaje con mi madre. Después de mi fatídico intento de salto de acantilado, Charlie había reaccionado de una manera un poco brusca. Daba gracias a que mi padre no fuera un hombre golpeador, si no me habría mandado al hospital seguramente, en verdad se había puesto furioso.

Había intentado saltar por segunda vez… la primera vez el cielo estaba un poco encapotado, pero aún el mar estaba tranquilo. Así que pensé que fácilmente podría saltar de nuevo. Había logrado salir sin tanto esfuerzo, aunque si batallé un poco. ¿Por qué volvía a saltar? Por que escuchar esa voz tan furiosa y tan suave a la vez me estaba mandando directo hacia la locura. Los delirios eran ya más que adictivos. Me era más que una necesidad oírlas. Si pasaba más de dos horas sin rastro alguno de esa voz estaba segura de que moriría.

Así que había escalado de nuevo hasta la cima del acantilado. Tan metida estaba en mis reflexiones, buscando y anhelando el momento en que la voz comenzase a gritarme lo estúpida que era al hacerlo, que no me fijé que, como después lo noté, el cielo estaba más que atascado de nubes tormentosas. Un ciclón se acercaba.

Caminé hasta la orilla. Cerré los ojos otra vez disfrutando del aroma a tempestad, a miseria y lamento. Esta vez levanté los brazos medio recogidos, poco más arriba de la altura de mis orejas, cerré los puños y le escuché.

_¡No Bella! ¿No te basta una vez?_

—_No hasta que vuelvas a mí_

Tomé un gran respiro, escuché un auto parar junto al camino pero no presté atención. ¡Qué más daba!

Yo ya no era importante para nadie. Mi madre se había resentido desde que la corrí por quererme llevar con ella lejos de éste pueblo. Mi padre, cansado de soportarme se había enfrascado en su trabajo y diversos pasatiempos, lo necesario para olvidarme, ignorarme, hacer como si yo ya no estuviese ahí. Jacob, no tenía la menor idea de qué pasaba con él; me había jurado no dejarme nunca, y lo primero que hizo fue eso exactamente, y, eso sí, al menos a _él_ le daba el crédito de haberse despedido… eso me decía que al menos de entre esos dos rechazos, _él_ había tenido mayores consideraciones y me había lastimado menos. Ambos me engañaron, conmigo jugaron, me hicieron creer que les importaba, pero al menos _é_l tuvo la decencia de confesar su pecado.

_¡Por favor! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Te matarás!_

—_No más de lo que tú me mataste con tu despedida y tu engaño… tu traición_

_Por favor… hazlo por mí._

—_¿Por ti? Si por eso salto… por ti, por tu culpa… tú me has hecho esto_

Recogí un poco las piernas dispuesta a saltar, tensé los hombros y cada músculo preparándome para el lanzamiento y brinqué… pero algo detuvo el intento de caída.

—¡Diablos Bella! ¡En qué rayos estás pensando!

—Cha… ¡papá!

—¡Entra ahora mismo a la patrulla! Te voy a llevar a casa… de todo, después de todo lo que nos has hecho con tu numerito demasiado extenso estos meses, justo esto se te ocurre ahora… ¿qué no piensas nunca en nadie más que en ti?

Me había jalado con fuerza hasta arrojarme dentro de la patrulla. De camino a casa no me dijo nada… pero ya en ella la furia se desató… me gritó hasta de lo que me iba a morir… fue el momento más doloroso con mi padre, jamás me había hablado de esa forma.

Después de ése día no recuerdo más, sólo que asistía a la escuela y mi padre me mantenía vigilada. Llegó hasta a poner candado el botiquín y guardar los cuchillos más filosos, de ser posible mandaba a comprar comida.

Harto de nuevo, al llegar el verano mandó por mi madre para que me llevara, pero temiendo una nueva rabieta como la primera vez me dijeron que sería solo por el verano para "darle color a mi existencia". Con el apoyo de Phil me había estado llevando de viaje por diferentes lugares en Europa… pero yo no tenía las fuerzas ni el entusiasmo necesarios, ni siquiera el mínimo para poder apreciar algo así.

Así que esa era la manera en que llegué aquí hoy. Lo que me había traído a estar parada con una entusiasmada Renee a mi lado.

Suspiré.

Estaba harta… lugares, celebraciones y demás… era mucho para mí, ni con Alice había tenido que aguantar tanto.

El sol se comenzaba apenas a ocultar. Los hombres del lugar comenzaban a preparar los monigotes y fogatas que se usarían para esta noche. Estábamos en la dichosa fiesta de San Juan. Me encontraba fastidiada. Si no fuera porque Renee había alcanzado a oír a una mujer hablar de esta celebración, ahora estaría de nuevo en Forks. Pero no, Renee quería presenciar la dichosa fiesta.

Me levanté de mi lugar y comencé a dar una vuelta. No sabía i por donde iba. Eso era lo de menos. Me fundí en el calor de mis recuerdos… si, era masoquista, pero era lo único que me podía mantener un poco en pie hora. El recordar que un tiempo fui feliz. Ni siquiera era capaz de verme a un espejo por temor de lo que podría encontrarme.

Vagué un poco hasta que me di cuenta que el sol se había ocultado ya casi, debía volver, Renee estaría triste si no presenciaba junto a ella cuando encendieran la hoguera.

Cuando estaba por llegar alcancé a ver a unos jóvenes enamorados… casi salí corriendo de no ser por lo que les alcancé a escuchar.

—Pues bien, ¿traes tu papel?

—Si Adrián. Aquí lo tengo, he anotado lo que acordamos.

—Que bien Ciara. Ahora esperemos sean ciertas las leyendas que se cuentan sobre éste día.

—Ya verás que sí, olvidaremos los malos ratos que nos hicimos pasar.

¿Leyendas para olvidar? Me les acerqué, yo lo único que deseaba era olvidar.

—Disculpen…

—¿Si?-me contestó amable el tal Adrián.

—¿De qué leyenda hablan?

—Eres extranjera ¿no? — asentí con mi cabeza — bien, mira, hay una creencia, leyenda, como le gustes decir, dice que si anotas en una hoja o papel algo que deseas olvidar, y lo arrojas en las hogueras, eso lo olvidarás por seguro. Así que mi Ciara y yo queremos olvida las riñas que nos han tratado de separar.

—Gracias.

—De nada.

Así que ése era el truco para olvidar… bueno no sabía si fuera cierto, pero no perdía nada por intentar.

Busqué a Renee y la hallé contenta esperando a que encendieran esa enorme hoguera.

—Mamá ¿tienes papel y pluma?

—Si cariño — rebuscó en su bolsa y me extendió una hojita blanca y su pluma negra — toma.

—Gracias.

Me senté en un tronco y comencé a escribir:

_Olvidarte… hacer como si en verdad nunca hubieras existido.  
Olvidar que alguna vez te amé.  
Olvidar que alguna vez me mataste.  
Olvidar todo lo que contigo tenga algo que ver._

Sentí una lágrima resbalando por mi mejilla y la limpie con el dorso de mi mano. Me levanté y caminé hasta el lado mi madre. Le devolví la pluma. Comenzaban a encender la hoguera y cuando el fuego principió a tomar fuerza arroje el papel en las llamas que lo consumieron como si de débiles alas de mariposa se tratasen.

Cerré mis ojos y "completé el conjuro" a mi manera:

_Aunque me duela... te quiero olvidar Edward Cullen._

Sentí un extraño escalofría recorrerme.

Mañana sería otro día.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ya no aguantaba más tenía que verla. Era una completa estupidez creer que podría realmente vivir lejos de ella. La necesitaba más que a nada.

¿Por qué alejé de mí a la persona que más me había dado?

Era un completo ingrato.

Hacía once meses había terminado rindiéndome a mis deseos y había rogado a Alice que hurgara en el futuro de Bella y lo que ella me había mostrado había devastador. Ella apenas si era posible vislumbrarla, su cara demacrada, su cabellos sin brillos, su ojos… ¡Ah! Esos ojos de delirio que tanto amaba estaba muertos, apagados, sin vida… vacíos… le podía ver llorando y pronunciando mi nombre ente lamentos.

¡Qué tonto había sido!

Le hacía más daño lejos de ella. Me hacía daño lejos de ella.

En ese momento cómo deseaba estirar mis brazos y tomarla junto a mi pecho, susurrarle que estaba con ella, que no la dejaría ir. Pero Alice me lo impidió, yo ya estaba decidiendo ir su lado cuando ella me detuvo.

—_No Edward, no te equivoques, eso es algo que vi hace dos días… hoy… hoy ya no me es posible ver nada más de ella. Su futuro es negro… no quiero que hagas nada estúpido, pero es probable que se haya matado. No estoy segura, aun la siento, pero no me es posible verla. El día de ayer saltó desde un acantilado dos veces… no lo hacía por matarse… pero hubo algo en el segundo salto que fue inesperado y ya no puedo ver más de ella. Lo siento. Por favor, no hagas nada estúpido._

Yo sólo había asentido y me quedé aquí varado. Sin moverme más que antes.

Pero hoy había decidido hacer algo. Alice nunca confirmó que ella hubiera muerto, y hacía varios meses, no sé cuánto, he perdido la cuenta, que llevaba ocultando sus visiones en ciertos momentos, para luego bloquear sus pensamientos.

Yo necesitaba saber qué había sido de ella. Ya no podía más con la incertidumbre.

Necesitaba saberla viva para arrodillarme a sus pies y rogarle su perdón, abrazarla y jurarle nunca más dejarla. Pero en caso de que estuviera muerta, quería al menos poder llorarla.

_Sin importar qué encuentres… sé feliz._

Me congelé, su voz, esa hermosa voz me hablaba y me pedía ser feliz.

—_No, si ti no puedo serlo._

_Tú dijiste que tenías con qué entretenerte._

—_Era mentira, te necesito_

_Se feliz… no te hagas daño_

Y puedo jurar que escuché el momento en que se apagó la voz.

—¡Alto ahí Edward!

¿Ehh? ¿Qué hice?

—¿Ahora qué Alice?

—Nada de ahora que Alice… Edward, te diré la verdad, lo que te he estado ocultando es algo sobre Bella… ella… algo le pasó y no parece ser la misma, algo sucedió con ella en el verano pasado, y si la fueras a ver te harías daño Edward. No quiero que te hundas más de lo que ya estas. No puedo dejar que vayas.

—Alice, Alice ¿Qué no lo notas o Jasper no lo siente? Estoy más que muerto desde que la dejé. Más daño no podría hacerme.

—¡Tal vez a ti mismo no! Pero a nosotros sí. Piensa en Esme, ya bastante la dañas ahora.

—Lo siento.

Corrí lejos, no me alcanzaría, yo era más veloz que cualquiera.

Corrí por toda la noche hasta llegar a Forks. Sentí su alma en el ambiente guiándome hasta ella.

Y la encontré. La encontré en medio de lágrimas incansables.

Y la escuché. La escuché llorar.

—_¡¿Por qué?! Estoy harta de llorar sin saber porqué. ¿Qué es lo que olvidé? ¿Por qué temo a la noche y la siento tan vacía? Estoy cansada de buscar sin saber qué en mi almohada. De intentar encontrar en ella un aroma que no conozco y no sé cuál es._

La miré y vi en sus ojos algo que me clavó un cuchillo en mi muerto corazón.

Vacío.

Ese perene vacío en su semblante.

La escuché sollozar un rato más y luego caer dormida. Y entre sueños llamó a alguien sin saber a quién. Parecía perdida. En medio de un laberinto sin hilos salvadores.

A la siguiente mañana la volví a ver en su cocina. Se veía tranquila. El rostro alegre. Al menos era feliz, pero de nuevo lo encontré ahí, burlándose. Era el vacío sobrecogedor que dominaba sus ojos.

—_Ayer lloraste otra vez Bella._

—_Si papá, lo siento si te molesté._

—_Aún no lo descubres._

—_No. ¿Tú podrías decirme de una buena vez qué es lo que olvide?_

—_No Bella —«Nunca te lo diré, no dejaré que vuelvas a sufrir por él, así estas bien hija, sin saber ni recordar nada sobre él»—No tengo idea de qué buscas._

—_Es que estoy harta. Harta de llorar por algo que no sé qué es. Harta de sentirme incompleta, de sentir que me arrancaron algo del corazón. Es asfixiante no saber qué busco cada noche al dormir._

—_Lo siento. No te puedo ayudar._

Ah, claro que si puedes. Pero no le quieres decir… ¿qué estará buscando?

Decidí quedarme a su lado sin que ella lo supiera. Le buscaría al anochecer y entraría por su ventana como antes.

. . .

Llegó la noche y entré a su cuarto, él simple acto de hacerlo me devolvió parte de mi espíritu. Charlie no estaba, le tocaba guardia nocturna, según vi en su mente.

Ella estaba sentada en su cama leyendo algo cuando sintió mi presencia, se tensó y volteó a verme.

Lo que vi fue algo que mató lo poco de espíritu que había recuperado.

_El desconocimiento_

—¿Quién eres y qué haces en mi cuarto? ¡¿Cómo entraste?!

—Bella… soy yo… Edward tu…

—¡¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?! — vi el pánico en sus ojos y me destrozó — Yo no conozco ningún Edward y no te conozco a ti.

—Bella… Bella, si me conoces. Soy yo, Edward ¡Tu Edward!

—Mío ni qué nada.

—Te lo puedo demostrar

—¿Ah sí? A ver cómo…

Sin decirle nada más o moriría de dolor me dirigí a la tabla donde hacía mucho tiempo había escondido sus regalos y los saqué ante su mirada atónita.

—Esto y esto — le dije mostrándole las fotos, el disco, los boletos de avión — son cosas que te di y que tú me tomaste. El día de tu cumpleaños te regalé este disco y tú me tomaste estas fotos.

Las tomó de mis manos y al verlas se llevó una mano a la boca. Lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Con la mano me indicó poner el Cd en el reproductor.

Comenzó a sonar inundando el cuarto con las suaves melodías. La volteé a ver su reacción.

Tenía las manos sujetando su cabeza mientras yacía de rodillas en el piso.

—No, no, no… esa música… ahh… las fotos… no puedo… no recuerdo… ¿eras mi amigo?, ¿qué eras mío? — me suplicaba con sus ojos una explicación y la desesperación inundaba su mirar.

_Edward, te diré la verdad, lo que te he estado ocultando es algo sobre Bella… ella… algo le pasó y no parece ser la misma, algo sucedió con ella en el verano pasado_

Las palabras de Alice perforaron mi conciencia.

—¡Bella! ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—¿A mí? Nada… pero no logro recordarte y esa melodía me suena tan familiar pero no sé ni porqué.

—Bella — corrí y levantándola la abracé — perdóname, nunca te debí dejar sola, nunca me debí haber ido. Perdóname. Estoy dispuesto a darte lo que quieras, lo que sea, hasta lo que no te quise dar y que tanto me pedías.

—Pero yo…

—Shh… calla, dime ¿qué te sucedió el verano? Alice me dijo que te había pasado algo.

—¡Alice! La conoces… ¿la has visto? —Hizo un mohín de pensativa — Hace tiempo que no la veo… se fue hace como año y medio o más… pero no recuerdo porqué, sólo recuerdo que no se despidió.

—¿Recuerdas a Alice? ¿A quiénes más? ¿Rosalie, Emmett, Carlise, Esme, Jasper?

—Sí, si todos ellos… eww ¿les conoces? ¿Eres también como ellos?

—Bella… sí, soy cómo ellos… ahora dime ¿qué te paso en el verano pasado?

—Nada.

—¿Qué hiciste, a dónde fuiste?

—No lo sé. Fui a Europa… Visité varios lugares… no recuerdo cuáles… sólo uno y no sé por qué.

—¿Qué lugar?

—Alicante. Durante la Fiestade… de… ah sí, de San Juan.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—No recuerdo bien… sólo recuerdo escenas frente a las hogueras, yo lanzando un papel al fuego y pidiendo un deseo que ya no recuerdo.

¿Alicante? ¿Fiesta de San Juan? ¿Algo en un papel lanzado al fuego?

Oh no, no lo hizo, ¡no! ¡NO!

—¡Bella! ¿Tanto daño te hice que deseaste olvidarme?

—¿Eso hice? — se quedó pensativa con la mirada ausente. De pronto se sujetó la cabeza — ¡Ah! No puedo recordar nada sobre ti — me miró con los ojos desenfocados y llenos de desesperación — ¡Ayúdame! ¡Ayúdame a recordarte! No sé por qué o cómo, pero contigo aquí siento que el vacío que inunda mi alma y corazón desde hace tiempo, se ha llenado. ¡Ayúdame Edward! Si lo que yo he estado buscando todos estos meses eres tú, ¡Ayúdame! Siento aquí en mi pecho una angustia… como si en cualquier momento fueras a desaparecer y presiento que si te vas moriré.

Cubrió su rostro con sus manos y rompió a llorar en serio. Mi corazón rugía por calmar su dolor, y si con mi muerte ella volvía a sonreír gustoso abandonaría todo rastro de mi existencia en ésta mísera vida sin ella. Haría todo con tal de verla sonreír sin ése asfixiante vacío en sus ojos. Y si al final de todo ella me perdonase y aceptase estar conmigo siempre… no pondría más reparos en darle lo que más había deseado… ser como yo.

La tomé en mis brazos y acunándola en ellos la mecí lentamente deseando con mi más ferviente impulso borrar su angustia.

—Shh, calma mi amor, mi Bella, mi vida, mi luz… haré todo por ayudarte a recordar, y si logramos nuestro objetivo rogaré por tu perdón.

—¿Qué es lo que hubo entre tú y yo?

—Bella — tomé su cara — juro que te lo diré, pero no por ahora. Si no logramos recuperar tu memoria acerca de mí, te prometo decírtelo todo, absolutamente todo y tú decidirás si me otorgas tu perdón.

—Edward… ¿tú me amaste?

—¿Amarte? Amor es sólo un eufemismo comparado con lo yo por ti siento.

Ya no dijo más… se levantó y fue al baño a cambiarse para recostarse a dormir.

Antes de meterse a la cama se me acercó dubitativa mirando al suelo, como si los trocitos de polvo en él contuvieran algún misterioso secreto.

—Oye… aunque digas que me conoces y que yo a ti… pues para mí eres todavía alguien recién conocido… ¿podrías quedarte a mi lado? Si te vas siento que me dolerá mucho.

—Claro Bella. Por ti lo que sea.

Quedó dormida al poco tiempo y de nuevo el sueño de la otra noche la atormentó, sólo que ahora incluía mi nombre y me preguntaba si yo era lo que tanto había buscado.

A la mañana siguiente le planteé la idea que estuve pensando por la noche. Iríamos a Alicante, y veríamos si podía hacerse algo… yo recordaba perfectamente esa leyenda para olvidar, la había escuchado hacía tiempo una vez que anduve por Europa. Si ésa era verdad, tal vez hubiera alguna que reparase el daño.

Bella estuvo de acuerdo y tras hablar con sus padres, sin mencionar mi nombre en la ecuación, planeamos bien el viaje. Saldríamos el día 10 de junio y al llegar usaríamos esos días antes de que llegara nuevamente la Fiesta de San Juan para averiguar todo lo que pudiésemos.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Edward… por más que intentaba recordarle me resultaba imposible y sólo conseguía hacer que me doliera la cabeza. Sus palabras retumbaban en mi mente y las cosas que me mostró, en especial las fotos de él y yo juntos me dejaban aún más confusa. El hecho de que no quisiera decirme qué había sido entre nosotros me ponía muy recelosa al viaje que había propuesto, pero sin embargo mi corazón gritaba que con él fuera, que no le dejara ir de nuevo, y yo no entendía el por qué.

_Amor es sólo un eufemismo comparado con lo que yo por ti siento._

Esas palabras me colmaban de ternura y amor… algo me decía que sin importar que sucediera al llegar a Europa, sin importar que recordase o no un pasado en común con él, mi corazón latiría a partir de ahora sólo por estar a su lado.

Hace tiempo escuché una frase que decía que amor son dos corazones latiendo al unísono, otra decía que es un alma en dos cuerpos… pero yo no estoy de acuerdo. Para mí amor son dos corazones que luchan por latir juntos en armonía y dos almas que se buscan para ir de la mano por el camino de la vida sin importar las distancias o circunstancias.

Así que si la distancia entre Edward y yo, era mi falta de recuerdos de él, yo haría cualquier cosa, parar el mundo de cabeza, encerrar una estrella en mi palma, quitarle al cielo su color, alcanzar el horizonte, todo, haría cualquier cosa por recuperar esas memorias perdidas. Si alguna vez tuve algún recuerdo suyo, entonces éste debía estar escondido en algún recóndito lugar de mis pensamientos.

Hoy era el día en que partiríamos hacia Europa. Faltaban 14 días para que iniciara la dichosa fiesta que al parecer me dejó vacía. O que por lo menos me hizo olvidar a un ser tan maravillo como es Edward, o por lo menos es lo que yo había visto en estos días. Me carcomía el pensar que el rastro de dolor, que sus bellos ojos cambiantes contenían e intentaba ocultar, era causado por mí.

Abordamos el avión cada uno por su lado, ya que Renee y Charlie vinieron a dejarme. Les había dicho que necesitaba distraerme, un tiempo a solas para reorganizar mi vida antes de tomar cualquier decisión. Me acomodé en mi asiento y Edward lo hizo pocos segundos después.

—Tranquila cariño mío, pronto estaremos haciendo hasta lo imposible para que recuperes tu memoria, y en caso de que no, yo te lo explicaré todo — tomó mi mano y en ella depositó un suave beso, aunque yo deseaba que lo hubiese hecho en mis labios.

Yo sólo asentí y recargué mi cabeza en su hombro. Comenzó a tararearme un hermosa tonada que se me hacía conocida, como una vieja melodía que alguna vez me cantó alguien y que había olvidado, con la cual pronto me sumí en u profundo sueño libre esta vez de pesadillas.

Cuando desperté el sol brillaba fuertemente y, siendo que yo sabía bien qué era Edward, me tomó en sus brazos y lo más rápido que pudo se escabulló dentro del aeropuerto.

Esperamos hasta que anocheció y a partir de ése momento comenzamos nuestra incansable búsqueda por la solución a mi problema. De día era yo quién salía a ver si escuchaba o me enteraba de algo mientras él buscaba toda información en la red, bien protegido del sol.

En la noche mientras yo dormía en sus brazos él me vigilaba o me llevaba a nuestro siguiente destino.

Por fin, habíamos llegado hasta Alicante, hacía dos días habíamos logrado encontrar algo que nos ayudaría. Existían dos leyendas. Una decía que al amanecer del día 24, las aguas se hacían puras y curaban los males. La otra decía que si alguien hacía el deseo de olvidar, había una forma de revertirlo.

Se contaba para ésta última una historia.

_Se contaba que hacía mucho tiempo una joven quedó prendada de un gallardo joven, bello como el mar, blanco como la espuma, alto más allá que otro hombre y de una presencia cadenciosa y grácil. Ella le vio una sola vez a los ojos y perdió cualquier voluntad. Dicen que sus padres le advertían alejarse de ése joven, quien nunca se le veía socializar, vivía ermitaño en un castillo en la montaña y rara vez bajaba a la ciudad. Pese a todo ella suspiraba cada vez que le veía y era capaz de seguirle hasta el pie de la montaña con tal verle un poco más._

_Pasó un año entero suspirando por él, soñándole en cada momento que podía. Así hasta que un día se le concedió la gracia de hablar con él. Sin embargo no fue un encuentro agradable. El joven, quien hacía tiempo la había visto mirarle y seguirle, por temor de que ella sólo tuviese un encaprichamiento por su corta edad la rechazó desde el primer momento. Sin embargo al poco tiempo supo que la joven había enfermado y postrada en cama le llamaba sin saber su nombre. Él por temor de ser relacionado, y no pudiendo soportar el dolor de haberle causado tanta desdicha a tan fina criatura su fue de viaje, lejos de la ciudad._

_Dicen que llegó el día en que las hogueras se encendían cubriendo la ciudad del bello resplandor orado del fuego. La joven, que de a poco se iba recuperando, y al no saber nada más de él decidió acabar con su pena. Con las fuerzas que tenía se dirigió hasta la playa donde comenzaban a iluminar las llamas._

_Pidiendo el deseo con todas sus fuerzas y escribiéndolo en un pequeño pedazo de papel, pidió, suplicó, rogó que toda memoria suya fuese borrada de ella. Que no pudiera recordarle aunque frente a ella estuviese._

_Casi un año después el joven regresó y decidió ir a buscarla. En todo el tiempo que vagó lejos de su castillo no había dejado de pensar en ella, en sus ojos claros como el mar y del tono de las aceitunas. Preguntó por ella y le buscó en los jardines de su casa. Si ella aún le amaba y era libre, le pediría a su padre la mano de ella._

_Sin embargo al llegar se encontró con que ella no le recordaba. Despechado fue a preguntar a sus padres qué había sucedido con ella, ellos le refirieron lo sucedido en las hogueras, ya que habían estado presentes._

_Descorazonado, al saber el daño que le había causado subió hasta su castillo donde lloró por su amor perdido, y que él no supo apreciar._

_Llegó nuevamente la fiesta de las hogueras para recibir el solsticio. En esos días él la había frecuentado, buscando su compañía. Así que la invitó a su castillo en ese día._

_Ella durante ese tiempo había ansiado como nunca antes l compañía de él. Aunque no le recordase sentía en su pecho un vacío que sólo junto a él se llenaba. Aceptó su invitación y tras conseguir la autorización de sus padres le acompañó a su castillo._

_Cuando la tarde comenzó a caer a las orillas del mar se comenzaron a ver las hogueras siendo prendidas. Él la tomó entre sus brazos y le declaró su amor, ella cerró los ojos y deseó con más fuerza que nunca poderle recordar. Se dice que justo cuando el sol se terminaba de sumergir en el mar él la besó con toda su alma cayendo ella desmayada en sus brazos. A la mañana siguiente, en cuanto despuntó el sol ella abrió los ojos preguntando por él._

_Había recordado todo y le ansiaba a su lado más que nunca._

Así que aquí estábamos. Yo no sabía muy bien qué tanto planeaba Edward en sus largos silencios, pero estábamos dispuestos a intentar lo que sea para estar juntos otra vez.

La tarde comenzaba a caer sobre Alicante y subimos hasta un lugar en la montaña donde se veía el mar en su extensión brillando primoroso con el sol. Sería un poco complicado el asunto del sol para Edward, así que esperaríamos hasta que se estuviese por meter en el mar. Nos encontrábamos sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol. Hacía un buen rato que ninguno decía nada.

Edward fue el primero en romper el silencio.

—Bella. Debes saber que cuando digo que te amo, es una completa realidad, es lo más honesto y sincero que he dicho en mi vida, sin importar que pase hoy, créeme que mi amor por ti es la cosa intangible más real en este mundo.

—Te creo. Si no fuera así, no creo que te habrías tomado esta molestia de traerme hasta acá para recuperar mis memorias.

—Ya es hora. Allá abajo le pedí a una persona que eche el papel que escribiste.

Cierto, había olvidado que escribí un nuevo deseo para olvidar. Esta vez decía:

_Olvidar que alguna vez te olvidé._

Y tal y como decía la historia que nos contó el ancianito en la plaza aquella, justo cuando el sol se terminó de sumergir cerré los ojos y deseé con todas mis fuerzas, con mi corazón entero y mis más preciados anhelos poderle recordar junto con toda nuestra historia en conjunto.

Sentí los fríos labios de Edward sobre los míos. Hacía días que deseaba sentir esas sensaciones que pese a que para mí eran nuevas, mi cuerpo aún las recordaba, haciéndome sentir en casa.

Nos separamos para que yo tomara aire y me sentí desvanecer oyendo por última vez mi nombre llamado por él y una ráfaga de recuerdos y emociones a mí llegaron.

_Y así el León se enamoró de la Oveja…_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

—¡Bella!

Se desvaneció sobre mis brazos y la tomé para que no cayera. Se sumergió en un plácido sueño, con una sonrisa en su rostro y la escuché susurrar:

— Qué oveja tan estúpida.

Miré hacia el horizonte y cerré los ojos sintiendo la brisa del mar chocar contra mi rostro sonriente.

Abajo las risas y algarabías comenzaban a encenderse. Las hogueras iluminaban la noche mientras las primeras estrellas hacían su aparición

— Edward… te perdono, pero no me vuelvas a dejar — susurró de nuevo en sueños.

Sonreí más, esta vez era una sonrisa genuina después de mucho tiempo de fingir. Seguro Alice ya había visto este maravilloso desenlace.

La miré y le dije al oído sabiendo que aunque estuviera dormida, sería algo de completa importancia.

— Gracias, nunca te volveré a dejar amada mía.

Besé sus labios y sus ojos.

Tenía a mi Bella de regreso.

Tenía a mi amor entre mis brazos.

Mi vida había recobrado sentido.

Todo gracias a un deseo de olvidar en una fiesta de San Juan en Alicante.

* * *

Sip... les traigo esto y no el cap de "Si puedo volverte a ver" porque sucedió una tragedia... mi laptop es una suicida... la apagué como cualquier otro día... no hice nada raro ni nuevo con ni en ella pero al día siguiente no encendió, diría mi tío en son de broma: se fue al cielo de las compus xD, se muriooooo!!!... el jueves la llevaré a la Garantía y a ver si recupero mis archivos, escritos y loqueras xD, no he escrito el nuevo cap de ahí porque pues ya tenía iniciado y en mi caso una vez que escribo o me distraigo de unha idea... ésta no dice ni adiós y se va ¬¬ así que si no quiero regarla con la histopria por lo que ya comencé mejor esperare a ver si recupero mis archivos... por favor, ténganme un poco de paciencia ^^

Y si se preguntan... ¿entonces cómo rayos sacó esto?, pues esque lo logré encontrar la historia en mi historial de correos enviados, porque se lo había mandado a Yuliss. Porque pues esta historia tan fumada xD salió de mi choya para el concurso de mi amiguis Yuliss, y gané!! wii!! soy jeliz! primer concurso y gané! ok me calmo ^^ me dió un GIF bien lindo xD Gracias amiga! así que por eso este Fic te lo dediqué a ti

Me voy! tengo cosas que hacer con mi mamá ^^


End file.
